New Love Blossoms
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Maka's parents have parents have a surprise for her and Soul.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater Characters.

**Momma and Papa say whaaaa?**

_Maka_

"Yo, Maka!" Soul called up from downstairs.

I poked my head out from my room. "What is it, Soul?" It had been two years since we had all defeated the Kishin Asura. During that time, Soul had grown from his five-five to five-eleven. Me, I wasn't as lucky. I went from five-two to five-four. Only two inches, darn it!

But during those two years, Soul and I became a couple. I have never been more happier. And made my signals very clear when Blair put the moves on him and all the other giddy girls who wanted him as a partner. Not happening. But he paid them no mind. He only wanted me. Which was so heartwarming I could melt into pudding!

He held up the phone. "Some woman's on the phone asking for you."

I raised a brow. "What's her name?" I asked walking down the phone.

He shrugged, "She won't tell me." He handed me the phone. "Here ya go."

I blinked and put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Maka!" A familiar voice replied. "Oh, sweety, you sound so grown up already."

A huge grin spread across my face. "Mama?"

She laughed. "You got it right!"

"Mama!"

Soul smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed madly and he went back to the kitchen. "I'll be making some tea, you want some?"

I covered the phone. "Yes please!" I giggled then went back to the conversation. "Mama? You still there?"

She laughed again. "Yes, Maka. How are you?"

I giggled. "I'm alright! How about you?"

She sighed. "I'm wonderful. And things have gotten better these past six months."

"Hmm." I pondered. "Funny you mention that. I haven't seen Papa for six months. Small world, huh?"

Silence.

"Mama?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Sweety, why don't you come to the door." She replied. "There's something I want to show you." And then she hung up.

I followed her instruction and hung up the phone. _What was that about?_

Soul poked his head out from the kitchen. "What she say, Maka?" He came out and placed the tea on the coffee table.

I looked back at him. "Apparently she's here."

He smiled and wiped his hands. "Cool I'll get more another cup."

I nodded. Just then a knock came to the door. "Oh! There she is!" I ran towards the door. "Coming!"

When I reached the door and made sure that I at least looked presentable. I took a hold of the knob and took a deep breath. Then I opened the door.

There she was. "Mama," I murmured. It's been almost a year since the last time I saw her and she still looked the same. Fair skin, long wavy dirty-blonde hair and an elegant figure.

She smiled back at me. "Hello, Maka." She lifted her hand to her mouth. "My look how much you've grown!"

"Mama, I'm so happy you−" My smile turned into a sneer. "What are _you_ doing here?"

My father came out from behind Mama and smiled nervously. "Hi, Maka. How are you?"

"I _was_ having a good day." I ground out.

Soul took that moment to come behind me and wrapped his arms around my front while resting his chin on my shoulder. "Easy, Maka."

Papa glared daggers at Soul. "What do you think you're doing touching my Maka!"

Soul chuckled, "She's _mine_ now."

Papa grumbled something and I growled. "Why are you here anyway?"

Papa sighed once and…took Mama's hand into his own. "Well, Maka, you know how I've been gone these passed six months?"

I raised a brow. "And I treasured every moment of it. Why?"

Mama spoke up. "He's been with me, Maka."

"Huh?" I gaped.

Papa lifted up the hand that he held and showed it to me. "I've spent the last six months, ignoring my urges, and doing whatever it took to win back your Mama's heart."

Mama smiled. "It took him a while." She smiled up at him. "But he got it back eventually."

Something sparkled on her hand when Papa spoke up again. "I asked her to marry me. Again." He took her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips.

That was when the darkness took over.

_Some few hours later_

"Maka?" Soul called out to me in an echo.

_Huh?_

"Maka?" He called again.

The darkness slowly lifted as I opened my eyes. "Soul?"

He was looking down at me with a small frown in worry. "You okay?"

I groaned and rubbed my face. "Where am I?"

He kissed my forehead. "You're on our couch. You fainted after your old man gave you the news."

The news flashed in my mind and I slowly turned my head to the couch, opposite of the one I was sitting on. Mamma and Papa were sitting there watching us with worry.

I slammed my eyes shut and turned to face away from them. _This can't be happening!_ I placed a pillow on my face. _No! No! NO!_ "Is it April fools day by any chance?"

Soul sighed and took the pillow from me. "Sorry, Maka. Your parents are getting hitched. Again."

I turned my head again to glare at my father. "What'd you do? Perform an exorcism?" I looked to Momma next. "Why the sudden change of heart, Momma? I thought you were done."

She blushed slightly and placed a hair behind her ear. "I did leave him because of his non-stop cheating, Maka." She turned to face Papa and smiled. "Six months ago he found me in Russia. And he told me that he wanted to make things right."

Papa chuckled. "When she saw that it was me behind her threshold, she slammed the door in my face." He rubbed his face. "She managed to break my nose in the process."

Soul couldn't hold back his laughter. "That's what you get!" He leaned to murmur in my ear, "I like you mom's enthusiasm." I smiled.

Momma giggled. "I didn't mean to!" She blushed. "I heard him groan in pain and thought he was joking. I opened the door to tell him to screw off, but then I noticed that he was holding a very broken nose."

"And as kind hearted as your Momma is," Papa started, "she pulled me in and helped." He pulled her hand in his. "While she was fixing up my nose we got to talk. I took time off from the academy so I could spend some time with her." He looked right into her eyes. "I missed you, Kami. So much."

I gaped as Momma smiled sweetly at him. "I missed you too, Spirit." She turned to face us. "He didn't even so much as look at another woman while we were together." She blushed. "And, admittedly, I had checked all of my security footage to make sure that he even stayed put at night."

"How do you know he didn't bug it?" Soul asked and I nodded in agreement.

Papa rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know about the cameras until after I proposed to her." He raised a brow at her. "Talk about stalking."

She glared back at him. "I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth." She stroked his cheek. "And you were. You actually kept your word."

"I made the mistake of loosing you once." He said. "I am never making that mistake again, Kami. I love you too much to watch you walk out the door." He grasped her hand tighter. "Our first marriage failed. I guarantee that this marriage won't even compare."

I narrowed my eyed at the both of them. "Is this seriously happening?" I looked around. "Are we on a prank show?"

"Maka," Papa started, "this is real. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let her walk out."

I grinned. "Not like you had a choice." I tried to hide a laugh. "She threw a toilet at you."

Soul rubbed my arms. "Its okay, Maka." He kissed my neck. "Don't worry about it."

Papa glared at him. "And when did you two become so _close?_"

I raised a brow. "And when did you become so interested in _my _love life?" I leaned against my boyfriends shoulder. "We've been going steady for about a year now."

My father kept glaring it him. "Like I said, she's my little girl, trouble maker."

Soul moved some of my hair aside and kissed my neck. "And like _I_ said, old man, she's mine now." He held me close and looked at my father seriously. "I'm going to make her the happiest woman alive. I won't hurt her like you did. I'm not going to make an mistakes."

Papa looked grim before giving him a nod. "I suppose that's a good thing. All I ever wanted was for Maka to be happy." He smiled. "And you make her happy, Soul." His gaze met mine. "You know I love you, Maka, right?"

I looked at Soul and he nodded. I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know, Papa." I smiled. "I'm glad that you want to work things out with Mama. But know this." Fire let out of my eyes. "Cheat on her again and I will _end_ you!"

He coward behind her. "Yes, Maka. Papa promises!"

I grinned and leaned back into Soul's embrace. "That's what I thought. So…" I clapped my hands together, "When's the wedding?"

Papa tapped his chin, "We were thinking about having it in about another year."

"Wow," Soul gasped. "really? Why so long?"

Papa rolled his eyes, "Your Mama is still being cautious. So she's going to wait an extra year just case." He kissed her nose. "But I won't be unfaithful anymore."

"No more trips to the bar?" A squeaky voice asked from behind us. "But you're our best costumer!"

The next moment a purple haired girl, wearing nothing but a skimpy yellow bikini, came sauntering into the living room.

Mamma raised a brow at her. "You must be Blaire." She held out her hand. "Maka has told me a thing or two about you." She turned to Papa, "So has Spirit."

Blaire took her hand and smiled, unashamed, "You must be Maka's mamma!" She flipped Momma's hair. "Now I know where Maka gets her beauty!"

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever!_ I looked to see that Soul was containing his laughter from her lie. I sighed, crossed my legs, and bit my tongue. _Do not kill Blaire, do not kill Blaire, do _not_ kill Blaire!_

She turned to my Papa again, "Spirit, you can't leave the bar! You are our most loyal costumer. And all the girls will miss you!"

Papa gulped and turned to his now glaring fiancée.

Mamma's brow twitched as she stared at my father, "All the girls, huh?"

He laughed nervously, "I'm not going there anymore, Kami, I swear! I only want you." He grabbed her chin and brought her lips to his an a fierce kiss.

"Aw man," Soul groaned and I covered my eyes. "Dude, that's gross!"

"Papa!" I shouted, "Mamma, not here!"

He pulled away from my now blushing Momma. "I love you, Kami."

"Paaaappaaaa!" I shouted, "Quit it!"

Blaire puffed her cheeks. "Fine you win!" She sighed. "I guess I better look for another girl hungry man to get money from." She waved. "Have fun guys!" She grinned at my father then at Soul. Back and forth. "And if you boys ever get tired of your girls," She pointed her thumb to herself, "Come see me!"

"Blaire!" I threw a pillow at her, but she dodged it and ran back upstairs. I sighed and turned back to my parents. "So, do you have things in order for the wedding?"

Mamma nodded. "Yep! I've already got my bridal party planned!"

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips. "Oh really? Who do you have planned?"

"I'm going to have Marie as my matron of honor," She started,

"Aw!" I said, "Weren't you apart of her bridal party?"

She nodded, "Yep. And Spirit was Stein's best man. Now the roles are reversed!"

"Have you seen their baby yet?" I asked. "She's so freaking cute!"

and then Mira and Azuza as my brides maids." She looked at Papa and kissed his cheek. "Spirit is going to have Stein as his best man."

"Naturally," Soul and I said.

"Then he's going to have Justin and Sid for his groomsmen. Then Lord Death will marry us." She flipped her hair. "Will you come to the wedding, honey? Or you, Soul? How about your friends?"

I looked at Soul and he nodded. "We'll be there. Everyone has a date so I'm sure its set. Black Star will go with Tsubaki, Kid will go with Liz, and Crona will go with Patty."

Soul ran a hand threw his hair. "I still can't believe that those two hooked up. Theire total opposites!"

I giggled, "Exactly. She full of energy, and he has none at all unless he's fighting. She completes him!"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I smiled at my parents. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

_Three years later…_

"I can't believe I'm going to have a baby brother!" I shouted as Soul came to join me on the couch. "She's about thirteen weeks, so they were finally able to determine the gender."

He kissed my cheek. "I can't believe that it's been two years since they got married. And he hasn't cheated _once!_" He shook his head. "That old man of yours was serious when he said he was going to be faithful."

I smiled. "Everything has been so great. It can't get any better!"

Soul scratched his hand. "I think it can."

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He got up off the sofa, got down on one knee, _Oh, Lord Death!_ "Maka Albarn," he started, "I've been in love with you ever since you became my partner. These passed few years of you being my girlfriend have been the best of my life. And I want to take the next step." He pulled out a black satin box, and opened it to reveal and gold band ring with emeralds imbedded in it, "I promise to stay by your side and never leave you alone. I will be faithful to you and only you. For you are the only one for me. Will you marry me, Maka?"

My hand flew to my mouth, sobs shaking my shoulders. _He did it! He actually proposed. _I looked at him as he waited for my answer, tears clouding my vision.

He chuckled, "I hope that those are tears of joy, Maka." He sighed, "The one time I want you to say something you're silent. And you usually never keep quiet!"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

"Is that your answer?" He teased.

I wrinkled my nose, "Aren't you funny," I nodded to his previous question. "Yes, I'll marry you, Soul! Yes! YES!"

He slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me off the couch, into his arms. "I love you, Maka." He kissed my lips. "So much."

I giggled and held onto his neck. "I love you too, Soul. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Well we're the last ones!" He exclaimed. "Everyone got hitched except us!"

I glared, "Makaaaaaa….CHOP!" I slammed the book onto his head, leaving a dent.

"Ow!" He cringed grabbing his skull. "Pain…hurt…me no like!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.


End file.
